The Heist
by Briskol
Summary: A group of four friends are about to experience the thrill of their lives as they prepare for one of the biggest heists to date. The problem is that not everything always goes as planned, as the four must decide what's more important to them: friends, money, or fame?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm brand new to FanFiction and I'm writing this story just to experiment. Feel free to leave reviews if you'd like!

"Alright here's the plan, and you better listen up or we won't make it out of this damn place! When we enter, the first thing you do Chains is search the entire bank for the manager. We need his access key in order to get into the storage room…" but Hoxton was cut off.

"Wait, why do we need to locate the bank manager if you said our insider had already planted the equipment we need?" Chains said. As he spoke, both Dallas and Wolf looked at each other and both had the sense that something had gone wrong already.

"If you let me speak for fucks sake Chains I'll tell you, we need to locate the bank manager because our insider bailed on us, we no longer can get into the room that he stored the thermite and the drill in. The manager's access key will surely get us into it," Hoxton said with a tone of frustration.

Wolf took notice of the frustration that Hoxton had, and knowing that his friend was hot-headed, he took over with the details of the plan. "Chains, you know what you have to do, this heist won't begin until you have eyes on the manager and are in place to make a move on him. Dallas and I are going to enter the bank and immediately scour the place for cameras and guards. We have to know where these cameras are so we can take them out as soon as the heist starts, the last thing we need is to give our positions away to the police or to accidentally expose our identity. Second, we need to know the guards locations…" Wolf was cut off by Dallas who had had enough of the talking and wanted to get on with the plan.

"Can you just shut up already, Wolf? We've discussed this plan several times already and I'm tired of hearing your voice, you don't exactly sound like Beyoncé, no offense. I know that I need to get into position in order to take the guards out. What kind of a heist are you pulling if you leave the banks security up and running?" Dallas said as he looked over at Wolf and chuckled.

"Hey Hoxton, what the hell do you plan on doing during this whole thing?" Chains asked. "I'm keeping the people in the bank under control, the last thing we need is for an alarm to go off right away. If this works out the way we had planned, we should be able to get the crowd under control along with the employees, take out the guards, and have the manager before an alarm goes off. We should have a good five to ten minutes before police and SWAT show up."

Dallas looked around the back of the van and became very fidgety, along with being sarcastic all the time he had the attention span of a child and couldn't ever sit still. "Are you ladies done talking here? It's hotter than hell in the back of this van, we're outside the bank and we know the plan, so are you guys going to get up and get this shit started or sit around and serve some tea to each other? Lets go make our damn money and get the hell out!"

Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf looked at each other, and as Dallas opened the door to get out of the van Wolf said, "You know, sometimes I'd really like to slap the shit out of that guy. Lets get this done, I'm hungry and no amount of money fills hunger." Hoxton and Chains agreed and followed Wolf and Dallas to the doors of the First World Bank.


	2. Chapter 2

The First World Bank didn't have anything special to it. As you walked in were the tellers. To the right through an archway led to a reception area and to the left was individual consultant offices along with the vault that contained the money that the group was after. Both sides had staircases that led to the upper floor of the bank, this is where the storage room was located along with several more offices, one of them being the manager's office.

The group gathered around the front doors and gave each other one last glance. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, we hurry the hell up or we get the hell out depending on how far we get into this. This isn't exactly the biggest bank in the world so we should be able to control this place pretty easily. If you discover anything, you have the wires on you that automatically transmit to all of us. We'll know if anything is going on between us," Hoxton said.  
They all nodded to each other and parted ways. Hoxton immediately went over to the teller's area where most of the civilians were waiting to be helped. Chains made his way to the reception area and then headed up the stairs to locate the manager while Wolf and Dallas began looking around the bank for cameras and guards.

"Hey guys," Dallas said, "I made my way over to the individual office areas to the left of the tellers, while I was standing here I overheard a guard talking about a security room. The security room might be able to help us if we can get access to it."

"I looked at the layout of the bank before we even began planning this, how is it that the vault showed up on it but the security room didn't?" Hoxton said. Wolf chimed in, "it's usually for security measures you idiot, they don't want people like us to know what kind of setup they have and what kind of preparations they have in case the bank were to be robbed."

As the three were discussing, Chains was snooping around the upstairs portion of the bank. He noticed something peculiar coming from one of the doors that contained a camera over it. He decided to get close enough to take a look. It was the security room that Dallas had overheard one of the guards talking about.

"Hey ladies, I found the security room. I also managed to find the manager's office. This may have just gotten a bit more difficult. I can't go after the manager, he has a camera in his office. We need to get into that security room. I'm pretty sure if we do we can get control of the cameras and instead of taking them out we could use it to our advantage."

Hoxton thought for a minute and then began to speak. "I like that idea. Using the cameras could give us a huge advantage, it'll also prevent any of the guards from calling the police since they won't have eyes."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan but how are we going to get in?" Dallas asked.

Chains was still looking at the door as he mentioned, "it looks like the door is unlocked with an access card as well, but I don't think it would be the same one that the manager has."

Wolf thought for a minute and then came up with an idea. "Knowing that security is priority, they wouldn't give the manager access to that room for the fact that the security is not part of the bank, they are a hired security company and run things separately from the banks operations. Knowing Gensec and how shitty they are as a company, they'll most likely have their head of security have a key card." "You know, I really hate that you're a smartass Wolf, but sometimes I can tolerate you," Dallas said.

Wolf smirked and then began to think of a way to get the key card, but Hoxton came in. "Hey guys, I found the head of security, he's on the balcony overlooking the teller area. How are we going to get his card when he can be seen by everyone on the floor below him?"

"We're going to have to district him and try to lure him away. We'll have to knock him out or kill him, depending on how sloppy it gets. We're also going to have to avoid the cameras as well, there's two of them overlooking the floor and balcony but there's none behind the wall of the balcony. We'll have to take him out there," Chains said.

Hoxton began to speak, "I like it, alright guys, meet up in the reception area. Not one of us is doing it alone, we're a group for crying out loud and we've been together for over 5 years. We work through this together to get the best outcome. We will be rich in less than an hour, hopefully."


	3. Chapter 3

The group came together next to a group of chairs in the reception area. Everyone had a look on their face that showed they were ready to go and get a massive payday.

"Alright guys, Chains is going to take out the guard," said Hoxton. "You're going to need this Chains," whispered Wolf as he handed Chains two separate devices. "One of those devices is an ECM jammer, if worse comes to worse you're going to need to place this on some type of surface, it'll completely cut out all security feeds for two minutes while we get set up. It'll obviously alert whoever is in the control room. The second device can be thrown anywhere, I call it a sticky cam. The sticky cam will also stick to any surface without you having to firmly push it onto a surface. The sticky cam makes a noise that should attract the guard toward it, and that's when you finish off the guard, Chains," finished Wolf.

"I'm going to get ready to go into the security room, alright? Wolf and Dallas go to the teller area and get ready to control all the civilians, if anything is fucked up that's where you guys come in and hopefully save the day," said Hoxton.

"Lets get to work then boys," said Dallas in excitement.

Chains and Hoxton made their way up to the second floor of the bank again. Hoxton got into an area where he was hidden from cameras, but close enough to hit the security room when he received the key from Chains. Wolf and Dallas made their way to the teller area and positioned themselves in the archways of the reception area and the private office areas.

Chains got set into position. He knew there wasn't a camera behind the wall of the balcony so he had an idea of throwing the sticky cam right behind the wall. He took the camera out of his pocket and chucked it right onto the middle of the wall. He went back around the corner to hide and began to access the camera from his phone.

He viewed the area through the camera and then hit the button that made a noise. All of a sudden, the national anthem began to play and made a loud enough noise to where the head of security heard. At first, he looked over his shoulder and didn't think anything of it, but as it kept playing he got curious and went around the corner behind the wall to find out where the noise was coming from. He looked at the wall, but all of a sudden Chains came running around the corner and grabbed hold of the security guards neck. He was quickly debating on what to do, as he had little time to think, it was either break his neck and kill him or temporarily knock him unconscious. The guard kept struggling and was trying to scream, but Chains had such a grip on his neck that he was gasping for air instead. He wanted to make this clean, so he knocked him out and gently put him on the ground to avoid making any noise.

He grabbed the guard's access key and threw it over to Hoxton who was standing near the security room. As Chains began to drag the guard's body, Hoxton motioned for him to come near him with the body. Hoxton then unlocked the door and rushed into the security room. He had a pistol hidden in the back of his pants and quickly reached for it and pistol-whipped the only guard in the room behind the head. Chains came in right behind him and brought the other guards body in with him. He threw him into the room and then headed back to the door to close it.

"Hey guys, we got control of the security room. Meet back up in the reception area, and get ready to get the manager. I'll stay in here and watch the cameras to let you know if anyone is coming up on you guys. This should be easy as shit from here on out," said Hoxton with utter excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chains walked out of the security room closing and locking the door behind him and proceeded to head down to the reception area to meet up with Wolf and Dallas. "Alright guys, you are clear to move in on the manager whenever you're ready," said Hoxton. The three began moving back upstairs and headed to the manager's office. Chains was already fired up after having to take down the guard, so he was the first one in to bust through the manager's office. He ran in so fast the manager had no idea what was going on and just seconds later he was tackled to the ground and gagged by Chains. Dallas then came into the office and tossed Chains zip ties.

"You're definitely going to need those. Make sure you get his hands and feet, we don't want him moving at all," said Dallas. Wolf was outside of the office keeping watch to make sure no one came across them. All of a sudden Chains comes up to him and slaps him across the chest and says, "Hey pretty boy, here's the keycard for the storage room. We can go get what we need from there now." Wolf nods and then heads toward the office while Dallas and Chains pick up the managers body bring it to the security room. "Hoxton open the fuckin door, this guy didn't exactly have a salad to eat earlier," said Chains as the door to the security room opened. Dallas chimed in, "I hope you don't mind being alone with an unconscious guard and this tubby. Here take these zip ties, you'll need them for sleepy over there in case he wakes up, and make sure you gag him, we don't want him screaming like an ape when he wakes up." Hoxton nodded and closed the door as Chains and Dallas left. He pulled the manager right next to the guard and heard him screaming as he looked over at the unconscious man. "If you don't want to end up like that, I recommend you shut the fuck up," said Hoxton as he gagged and zip tied the guard.

Wolf was at the storage room door with the keycard and gained access, he opened it and found a photocopy machine and a bag next to it. Chains and Dallas followed right behind him and closed the door. "Where the hell do you think he hid our thermite?" said Dallas. Wolf pondered for a bit. "I think he put it in the photocopy machine. I'll open it up and see if it's in there." Chains went over to the bag and opened it to find a drill and numerous weapons equipped with suppressors.

"Well hell, he may have ran shitless but he left us some valuable equipment for sure. Here guys, catch!" Chains through a suppressed pistol to Dallas and Wolf and kept two for himself, one being for Hoxton in case he came out of the security room. He zipped up the bag and went back toward the door. Wolf had opened the photocopy machine and found the thermite. He packed it into a bag and also headed for the door.

"Hey guys, we have to move fast now! The guards are radioing for this passed out bitch and they're getting suspicious because he isn't answering. You have four guards to take down as fast as you can. There's on in each area: the offices, reception area, and main hall followed by one coming up the stairs to the security room now!" yelled Hoxton. Wolf then opened the storage room door and waited for the door to come around. As soon as he was in sight he pulled up his weapon and like a whisper a shot rang out and hit the guard in the shoulder. As he was pulling up his gun, Dallas and Chains were already running for the guard. Before he let out an agonizing scream of pain, they grabbed him, gagged him, and threw him on the ground. Dallas grabbed him by the hands and dragged him to the storage room and zip tied him to make sure he couldn't move or call anyone.

"Next time you shoot, make sure you actually hit the guy in the head Wolf," said Chains. "I was trying to make this as clean as possible without losing a life," replied Wolf. Dallas followed up and said, "well you're about to have to kill them you pansy. There's one guard in each area covered with people. We have to kill the guard and immediately get the crowd under control and make sure the tellers don't hit the panic button.

"You're gonna love me for this one! I got a security box here linked with the panic buttons and guess who just disabled them?" said Hoxton as he gloated.

"Well he just made our job easier. Alright, Wolf can't shoot well today so we'll keep him in the reception area. Dallas go to the main hall and I'll go to the office cubicle areas," said Chains. "Let's get this shit going, I want my money and I'm tired of waiting for it."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone made way to their designated areas. Once in position they let each other know they were ready to go. "All right men, everything looks clear from these cameras so on the count of three we commence the attack. Three, two, one…"

Just as Hoxton said one, Chains unloaded a few rounds into the back of the security guard that was in the office cubicle area. Wolf broke the neck of the guard who was in the reception area and Dallas finished off the final guard do throwing him to the ground and curb stomping his head in.

As Hoxton watched from the security room he couldn't believe how something that was going so clean just got so bloody and out of hand. Although it bothered him a bit, he shrugged it off and reminded them to hurry and get the crowd under control.

"All you maggots get on the ground," yelled out Dallas as he pointed his weapon at several people in order to scare them and get them to comply. Chains walked in from the office cubicles, "Everyone get on the fuckin ground or I won't hesitate to end your life like those security guards!" The civilians shouted in fear and to make a point Dallas went up to one of them and knocked him unconscious. His body hit the ground with a thud and with it the room fell silent. Chains then came strutting in from the cubicle area.

"How did you control your area so quickly, Chains?" Chains laughed and said, "They were in a meeting in a square room with no windows, one door, and a telephone. I went in and forced them all to handover their individual cell phones, I destroyed the office phone, and told them to stay quiet. To make sure that they were quiet, I knocked them all out and then moved furniture in front of the door so they couldn't open in and run."

"Well shit, if it works it works," said Dallas. "Where's Wolf?" asked Chains. "I don't know, go check on him while I round up all these people and shove them somewhere. When you're done come help me destroy their cell phones. We can't take the chances of any of them making a call out and busting us," replied Dallas.

Chains made his way to the reception area when Hoxton spoke. "Guys, you aren't going to believe what Wolf is doing right now." Chains became cautious and ran to the reception area. He looked around and found Wolf sitting at a table eating the lunch of one of the workers.

"You know, I'm glad you came to work today. You make some really good lasagna and the fact that you cooperated better than all those tied up scum bags really makes you look like a better person, in my eyes at least. For sitting down with me and watching me eat your lunch I'll tell you this, you are really brave. Usually someone would have tried harming me by now but the fact that you continue to sit there in utter fear and silence really speaks out to me. I'm going to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity so listen up if you're interested. You go back to that group of tied up people over there, stay quiet, and don't move. Your reward is not being tied up. You have the freedom of just sitting there without anything happening to you, but you see that camera over there? If I hear that you move a single muscle I will come back over and take you up to the balcony and throw you over to give everyone else in that main room a spectacle to watch, understand?"

The women complied and hurried back to the group of people while Chains was laughing like a little school girl.

"You are sick fucker you know that, Wolf?" said Chains. "While you continue eating I'm going to place this drill on the vault door now. Go help Dallas round up everyone you chicken fucker."

Chains made his way over to the vault and set up the drill. "We have about 3 minutes until this thing breaks through this vault door and we're in," said Chains. "Alright then, just stay there and make sure nothing happens to it, Wolf and Dallas are finishing up their work," said Hoxton.

Three short minutes went by when the vault door cracked and slightly slid open. "Alright guys, I'm going to start packing some cash," said Chains with excitement.

Moments later several gunshots went off and all that was heard was Chains yelling "I'm hit, there's more fuckers guarding the inside of the vault." Dallas ran over to the vault area to see what was going on while Hoxton left the control room and went to assist Wolf in controlling the crowd.


End file.
